Adventures of Owl series
Adventures of Owl series — by Kristi Charish. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ An ex-archaelogy student on the run from vampires accepts a job from a dragon in exchange for her safety. The dragon didn’t say anything about keeping her safe from anything else though… ✥ Ex-archaeology grad student turned international antiquities thief, Alix—better known now as Owl—has one rule. No supernatural jobs. Ever. Until she crosses paths with Mr. Kurosawa, a red dragon who owns and runs the Japanese Circus Casino in Las Vegas. He insists Owl retrieve an artifact stolen three thousand years ago, and makes her an offer she can’t refuse: he’ll get rid of a pack of vampires that want her dead. A dragon is about the only entity on the planet that can deliver on Owl’s vampire problem – and let’s face it, dragons are known to eat the odd thief. Owl retraces the steps of Mr. Kurosawa’s ancient thief from Japan to Bali with the help of her best friend, Nadya, and an attractive mercenary. As it turns out though, finding the scroll is the least of her worries. When she figures out one of Mr. Kurosawa’s trusted advisors is orchestrating a plan to use a weapon powerful enough to wipe out a city, things go to hell in a hand basket fast…and Owl has to pick sides. ~ Owl and the Japanese Circus (The Adventures of Owl, #1) by Kristi Charish - Risingshadow Lead's Supe *Owl's forbid vampires. Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart *An Urban Fantasy that quickly in classic vampires Narrative Type and Narrators *First person — narrated by Owl, the protagonist Books in Series The Adventures of Owl series: # Owl and the Japanese Circus (2015) # Owl and the City of Angels (2015) # Owl and the Electric Samurai (2017) World Building Setting Las Vegas, Nevada. Places: Protagonist ✥ Alix “Owl” Hiboux like woman it out thriving of extraordinary situations. It’s true that she does not really have a common work as she is a thief, but all this in an archaeological environment. Since forever, she is determined to avoid supernatural beings like the plague. Yet one of her last business has left her in a delicate situation and Alix is now sought after by a group of vampires. ~ Owl and the Japanese Circus (The Adventures of Owl, #1) by Kristi Charish - Risingshadow ✥ Alix “Owl” Hiboux apologies they'll never so simple. And this is why Owl hates working supernatural jobs. Together with her best friend Nadya and the charismatic and hunky ex-mercenary Rynn, Owl stumbles into one disastrous problem after another in the course of her world-wide treasure hunt, and it’s going to take all her wits to simply stay alive. ~ Owl and the Japanese Circus (The Adventures of Owl, #1) by Kristi Charish - Risingshadow ✥ Alix “Owl” Hiboux something cruelty when a vampire seems determined to catch her and retrieve what she seeks. But in addition to this, Alix will have to try to cope with her feelings, to act and no longer appear as a victim. Our heroine and two of her friends will then be in a race against time where they will face many obstacles and supernatural creatures. ~ Gizmo's Reviews: *Book Review* Owl and the Japanese Circus (The Adventures of Owl #1) by Kristi Charish Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Kristi Charish * Website: Kristi Charish, Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Bio: Kristi Charish is the author of Owl and the Japanese Circus, an urban fantasy about a modern-day “Indiana Jane” who reluctantly navigates the hidden supernatural world. She writes what she loves; adventure heavy stories featuring strong, savvy female protagonists, pop culture, and the occasional RPG fantasy game thrown in the mix. She is also the Canadian co-hosting half of the Hugo nominated Adventures in Sci-Fi Publishing Podcast. Kristi is also scientist with a BSc and MSc from Simon Fraser University in Molecular Biology and Biochemistry and a PhD in Zoology from the University of British Columbia. Her specialties are genetics, cell biology, and molecular biology, all of which she draws upon in her writing... Contributors Cover Artists *Artist: Fred Gambino — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Owl and the Japanese Circus Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Gallery Books, * Series Page: Series: Owl * Bk-1: Paperback, 432 pages, Pub: January 6th 2015—ISBN 1476794995 * Bk-2: Paperback, 432 pages, Pub: October 5th 2015—ISBN 1501122107 * Bk-3: Paperback, 400 pages, Pub: May 9th 2017—ISBN 1501139738 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Owl and the Japanese Circus (2015): Ex-archaeology grad student turned international antiquities thief, Alix—better known now as Owl—has one rule. No supernatural jobs. Ever. Until she crosses paths with Mr. Kurosawa, a red dragon who owns and runs the Japanese Circus Casino in Las Vegas. He insists Owl retrieve an artifact stolen three thousand years ago, and makes her an offer she can’t refuse: he’ll get rid of a pack of vampires that want her dead. A dragon is about the only entity on the planet that can deliver on Owl’s vampire problem – and let’s face it, dragons are known to eat the odd thief. Owl retraces the steps of Mr. Kurosawa’s ancient thief from Japan to Bali with the help of her best friend, Nadya, and an attractive mercenary. As it turns out though, finding the scroll is the least of her worries. When she figures out one of Mr. Kurosawa’s trusted advisors is orchestrating a plan to use a weapon powerful enough to wipe out a city, things go to hell in a hand basket fast…and Owl has to pick sides. ~ Goodreads | Owl and the Japanese Circus (Adventures of Owl, #1) by Kristi Charish — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—Owl and the City of Angels (2015): Alix Hiboux, better known as Owl, international antiquities thief for hire, is settling into her new contract job for Vegas mogul Mr. Kurosawa, a red dragon with a penchant for ancient, supernatural artifacts. And now he has his sights set on some treasures of the mysterious Syrian City of the Dead that are sitting in a recluse’s private collection. There’s just one wrinkle. To stop the resurrection of an undead army that could wreak havoc on Los Angeles, Owl must break into a heavily guarded archaeological sight in one of the most volatile regions in the world. A detour through Libya and a run-in with Somali pirates sends the clock ticking hastily toward total paranormal disaster. Meanwhile, Alexander and the Paris vampires have stopped stalking Owl’s apartment, but they have by no means forgotten their death grudge against her. To top everything off, Owl finds out the hard way that there is nothing heavenly about the City of Angels... ~ Goodreads | Owl and the City of Angels (Adventures of Owl, #2) by Kristi Charish — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE—Owl and the Electric Samurai (2017): The International Archaeology Association (IAA) is responsible for keeping all things supernatural under wraps. They’re also responsible for ruining the promising archaeology career of Alix Hiboux, better known as Owl. Needless to say, Owl’s still a little sore about that. Just to keep Owl’s life lively, the IAA has opened a bounty on the two designers of World Quest, the online RPG that is much, much more than it seems. Owl needs to locate the notorious gaming duo before the other mercenaries do. But finding the gamers won’t be easy since every clue points to them hiding out in the legendary lost city of Shangri-La. Not to mention that the last time Owl and the game designers spoke, their conversation didn’t exactly end on the best note… Meanwhile, undercurrents of supernatural politics are running amok in Tokyo, dragging Owl and her friends into a deadly game of wits with an opponent who calls himself the Electric Samurai. The cost of losing? All-out civil war between two powerful supernatural factions. All in all, just another great day on the job. ~ Goodreads | Owl and the Electric Samurai (Adventures of Owl, #3) by Kristi Charish — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists First Sentences # Owl and the Japanese Circus (2015) — Ex-girlfriend she's flown to meet Ryuu Kurosawa in Las Vegas. # Owl and the City of Angels (2015) — Hasten into destroying historical sights right before our eyes. # Owl and the Electric Samurai (2017) — Cruel in the vampire warning system and has kept Alix safe more than once. Read Alikes (suggestions) * Others series * Night Owls series * Boundary Magic series * SPI Files series * Maker's Song series * Nikki Glass series * Allie Beckstrom series * House Immortal series ~ Check Category links at bottom of page. See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Kristi Charish ~ FF *Kristi Charish - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Adventures of Owl Series ~ Shelfari *The Adventures of Owl | Series ~ LibraryThing Gallery of Book Covers Owl and the Japanese Circus (Adventures of Owl -1) by Kristi Charish.jpg|1. Owl and the Japanese Circus (2015—The Adventures of Owl series, #1) by Kristi Charish—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23213197-owl-and-the-japanese-circus Owl and the City of Angels (Adventures of Owl -2) by Kristi Charish.jpg|2. Owl and the City of Angels (2015—The Adventures of Owl series, #2) by Kristi Charish—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24322400-owl-and-the-city-of-angels Owl and the Electric Samurai (Adventures of Owl -3) by Kristi Charish.jpg|3. Owl and the Electric Samurai (2017—The Adventures of Owl series, #3) by Kristi Charish—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/26385258-owl-and-the-electric-samurai Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Dragons Category:Dragons as the main Supe Category:Magic Users Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Witches Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Voodoo and Hoodoo Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Series Category:Female Lead